Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The invention relates to a method and a device for sorting fluorescent lamps in terms of phosphor blends.
It is important to recover the phosphor when recycling fluorescent lamps. However, the various manufacturers of fluorescent lamps use different additives to the basic phosphor, and this renders the recovery of the basic phosphor extremely difficult.
In order to avoid these difficulties, the inventor has developed a concept of desiring to recover not the phosphor as such, but the phosphor blends as they occur in the various types of lamp of the various manufacturers.
It is therefore the object of the invention to create a method and device for sorting fluorescent lamps which are such as to permit sorting in terms of phosphor blends.
The object set is achieved on the basis of the following method steps:
a) providing an inspection station with an image processing system having an image memory for recording symbol data relating to symbol imprints from different manufacturers, the image processing system also having a converter for converting pixel signals into actual image data and for comparing the actual image data with the recorded symbol data;
b) conveying the lamps into the inspection station having a stop for defining an inspection plane, each lamp body to be examined engaging the inspection plane;
c) directing at least one camera to which the image processing system is connected onto an assigned of of the right-hand and left-hand end of each lamp body to be examined with the symbol imprint thereon;
d) rotating each lamp body to be examined in the inspection station while the camera is directed onto the symbol imprint;
e) outputting pixel signals from the camera to the image processing system and obtaining the actual image data from the pixel signals;
f) correlating the actual image data with the recorded symbol data for producing a control signal indicative of the symbol imprint which is present on the lamp under inspection; and
g) conveying each inspected lamp out of the inspection station and directing same into one of a plurality of sorting paths via a switching system which is controlled by the control signal; and
a device having the following features:
an intake conveying path for fluorescent lamps on which a stop surface for the lamp bodies is provided, in order to define an inspection plane, the ends of the lamp bodies remaining free from the stop surface;
a rotating device for the respectively bearing lamp body;
at least one camera, whose image plane is aligned with the inspection plane in the region of one of the ends of the lamp body;
an image processing system which is connected to the at least one camera in order to obtain image data from pixel signals and which, furthermore, contains image memories with data for input symbols and has an image processing device which correlates the image data with the input symbol data; and
an outlet conveying path with a controllable switching system which is connected to the inspection station and can be controlled by the image processing systems and is defined and further developed by the further measures of the invention.
In detail, the fluorescent lamps to be sorted are fed to an inspection station such that they are at a predetermined distance from at least one camera. Each fluorescent lamp is rotated in order to read the overprint located in the vicinity of the lamp foot and feed it to an image processing system. The overprint generally contains a company logo with a type identification composed of letters and numerals. The image processing system contains a memory for data recordal from such company logos and type identifications, so that the respectively examined fluorescent tube can be assigned to the manufacturer and the type of lamp by means of comparison. This renders it possible to sort the fluorescent lamps with regard to their phosphor blends.
In the case of fluorescent lamps, the overprint is always located only at one end in a region of approximately 80 mm width from the end of the lamp body. If used fluorescent lamps are delivered, the distribution of the ends with an overprint or without an overprint is arbitrary. In order to tackle this problem, it is possible to provide a double pass through the detection system, a previously undetected fluorescent lamp being rotated by 1800 before the second pass, such that its correct end passes by the camera.
However, it is also possible to provide two cameras which are each directed onto an assigned end of the lamp body. In this configuration of the invention, one of the cameras is of movable design in order to be able to adapt to the different lengths of fluorescent tubes, which can be of length in the region of between 350 and 1800 mm.
Use may be made for the purpose of supporting the lamps in the inspection station of two angles which are arranged at a distance from one another and whose connecting lines together produce an aligning prism. The supporting angles are to be arranged at a satisfactory distance from the ends of the fluorescent lamps, in order not to disturb the image inspection by the cameras, one of the supporting angles is of movable configuration in order to be able to adapt to the specified length range of from 350 to 1800 mm of the fluorescent lamps.